


Пчела

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: First Person, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sweet, rambling thoughts, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Ожидая возвращения Уотсона, Холмс кое-что понимает.





	Пчела

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A bee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758422) by [RatTale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatTale/pseuds/RatTale). 



С поразительной ясностью я понимаю, что люблю Джона Уотсона.

Эта мысль приходит мне в голову спокойно и тихо, когда я, переодевшись в тёплый халат и уютно устроившись в своём старом кресле, курю трубку, постепенно окутываясь светлым дымом. Извиваясь спиралями, он поднимается вверх, а когда вновь опускается, ко мне приходит удивительное осознание, чёткое, как след стального пера на мокром песке.

Потом налетает ветер, и от дыма ничего не остаётся. Это делает мои мысли совершенно прозрачными и гладкими как лёд, под которым ничего не скрыть и не найти тепла. Всего лишь на миг, но этот миг ужасен, мои лёгкие сдавливает, и я сжимаю кулаки. Я всегда был один, но никогда прежде не чувствовал всю глубину этого одиночества. Никогда прежде я не ощущал, как-то, что я чувствую, мучительно отдаётся в моём теле, и мне становится трудно дышать. Никогда ещё я так не хотел чувствовать что-либо подобное.

Когда это произошло? Это первый вопрос, который я задаю, когда рассеивается дым, и перед глазами всё обретает чёткость. Легко выбрать дни, когда это могло произойти. Но нет какого-то одного определённого дня. Не может быть. Я не мог не заметить его нежную улыбку, когда он слушал песню редкой птицы, и его яростную отвагу в разгар драки, случившейся в тот же день. Было множество других случаев, которые можно выхватить как на фоне открытой сельской местности, среди холмов и долин, так и в мрачных коллекторах под городом.

Словом, таких моментов было множество, их все не перечислить. А сегодняшний день принёс один из самых поразительных, который я буду бережно хранить в памяти.

Он спас пчелу.

Наша утренняя прогулка привела нас в парк, к пруду, где на солнце плескались несколько уток. В воздухе ощущалась весна, а распускающиеся цветы вместе с зарождающейся любовью наполнили парк до краёв. Я помню своё циничное высказывание, что любовь недолговечна, как и цветы: расцветёт и вскоре увянет.

Повернувшись, чтобы что-то сказать Уотсону, я обнаружил, что его нет рядом со мной. Оглядевшись по сторонам, я увидел, что он стоит на коленях возле пруда. Поражённый, я наблюдал, как Уотсон осторожно вытащил из воды маленькое насекомое листком бумаги и перенёс его на соседний цветок. Весь его вид, поза, казалось, даже кровь в его венах, были преисполнены сострадания, и я ощущал это как тихую прекрасную музыку. Я стоял и смотрел на него, удивлённый его невероятной добротой, и не мог вымолвить ни слова.

Я не верю, что когда-нибудь настанет момент, когда он перестанет меня поражать.

Когда он увидел, что я смотрю в его сторону, он улыбнулся и быстро вернулся ко мне, объяснив, что не мог позволить бедняжке утонуть: ведь пчёлы — наши заботливые маленькие помощники, поэтому заслуживают внимания и поддержки.

Началась гроза, но Уотсон отправился по холодным улицам помогать одному из своих пациентов. От этой мысли моё сердце заболело и начало биться чаще. Мне всегда казалось, что чужое сочувствие меня унижает, и я ненавижу то, что готов отдать что угодно, лишь бы он был рядом со мной. Теперь я знаю, почему, и готов разобраться с этой новой проблемой.

Но сейчас, когда я всё это осознал, я успокоился, мои руки перестали дрожать. Нет никого, с кем я могу разделить свою тайну, нет существа, которому я могу доверять. Кроме него. Но он никогда не должен этого узнать. Дым из моей трубки наполняет комнату в странной попытке скрыть мои эмоции за завесой. Теперь, зная, что они там есть, я сделаю всё, чтобы никогда и никому не показать, что испытываю их к Уотсону.

Я очень сомневаюсь, что он благосклонно отреагирует на моё признание.

Но сейчас, откинувшись в своём кресле (посматривая на часы в ожидании его возвращения), я не могу не думать о мягкости его полной достоинства улыбки этим утром, и о том, как мило Уотсон покраснел, когда понял, что я заметил, как он помог пчеле.


End file.
